


Window Shopping

by ScarletWitch713



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi and Kenma just want quiet, Alternate Universe - College/University, Iwa-chan is sick of Oikawa's shit, Iwa-chan just wants to be left alone, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch713/pseuds/ScarletWitch713
Summary: Based on a prompt: AU where Kenma and Akaashi are roommates and Akaashi has promised not to comment on Kenma hanging out in the window seat every evening to watch the hot guy from down the road (Kuroo) go jogging by, as long as Kenma promises not to comment on Akaashi going to the park in the mornings to check out the jogger's friend (Bokuto) working out there.





	1. Isn't that considered stalking?

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend found a prompt on Pinterest, which I took and ran with. I've modified the concept a bit, but it should still be fantastic. Also I decided to add Oikawa and poor Iwaizumi because I ship it and kinda feel bad for Iwa-chan.

Kenma opened the door to his new room, unsure of what to expect. He was getting settled into his new college dorm before classes began the following day. He glanced around the barren, cramped room, surprised his roommate wasn't in yet. It was already almost dinner time, and orientation started at 8 the following morning. Shrugging, Kenma grabbed his bags off the hallway floor, tossing them onto the bed to the right of the door. Kicking the door shut, he took a moment to fully inspect the room.

It was slightly larger than he had originally thought, with a bed on either side of the door, complete with a headboard that seemed to have a built in bookshelf, and two small desks pushed up against the far wall, one on either side of a window seat. Kenma strolled to the window, frowning when he saw that the view consisted solely of the circular track that he had been shown during his campus tour. The jocks had been in awe at the massive loop of rubber, as well as an outdoor gym facility that had been built in one of the green spaces on the far end of campus.

Turning away from the window, Kenma sighed and set about unpacking his bags. Closer inspection of his side of the room showed that the bed frame had drawers built into it, instead of a dresser taking up what remained of the limited space. The short blond made quick work of unpacking, as he really didn't have much; his clothes and video games were basically all he had brought. A hasty check around the walls revealed a power outlet by the foot of his bed, where he plugged his hand held game system and phone charging cables into. Satisfied everything was in place, he quickly made his bed with the contents of his second duffle bag, shoving that and the first bag which had contained his clothes into one of the drawers under the bed, and emptied the game cartridges from his backpack. The games were neatly organized in the headboard, then the backpack of school supplies was tossed carelessly on the desk. Content with his work, he grabbed his phone, popped his earphones in, and curled up in the window seat, enjoying the warmth of the sun while he fired up a game.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akaashi gave a sigh of relief as he finally found his dorm room. He had been travelling all day, with seemingly every possible delay arising, and just wanted to eat and go to sleep. He pushed the door open in time to see a short blond person climbing into the window seat on the far end of the room.

'Great,' he thought bitterly, 'as if my day wasn't bad enough, my roommate is a girl.' He had known there were co-ed dorms, but he didn't expect to be in one.

"Uh, hello," he greeted, uncertainly. The girl in the window startled and turned to face him, and- oh. It wasn't a girl, but a boy with long, dyed hair.

"Hi," the blond murmured timidly as he pulled out his earphones.

"Akaashi Keiji," the dark haired boy introduced, throwing his bags on the empty, unmade bed.

"Kozume Kenma," the shorter boy nodded his greeting, looking at anything and everything besides Akaashi's face. Akaashi gave a small nod in return, face expressionless as he set about unpacking. He shot a sideways glance over at his new roommate to see he was being watched. Kenma quickly looked away sheepishly. The boys remained silent as Akaashi unpacked, glancing at each other to try and figure the other out.

"Well, I guess we're stuck together for a while, huh?" Akaashi finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence that had settled over the room.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," Kenma trailed off nervously. 'What was that supposed to mean?' He wondered, taking a moment to study the taller male. Much like Kenma himself, Akaashi's face was basically blank, with a permanent semi-scowl etched onto his face.

"Have you been down to the dining hall yet?" Akaashi spoke again, startling Kenma, who shook his head. "Great, I'm starving. Let's go check it out," he stated simply. "We may as well try to be friends since we'll be living together, and I'm starving. And you look like one of those people that needs to be reminded to eat." He explained flatly when Kenma froze. The blond nodded after a moment, slowly getting up to follow his roommate out into the hallway.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hallway was pure chaos. Most of the doors along the corridor were propped open, with people streaming in and out, yelling at one another. Kenma almost turned and went back into their room, which Akaashi must have somehow noticed, as his hand shot out, grabbing Kenma by the arm.

"Just push through them. They're just a bunch of idiots and I need food." Akaashi grumbled, dragging Kenma through the hoards of people. Eventually they made their way down to the building's dining hall, which was surprisingly empty. The university was so big that it had several dorm buildings across the complex, each with it's own dining hall, so they hadn't been expecting hundreds of people, but they also didn't expect there to be one solitary guy eating by himself.

"Hey," the lone man greeted as they entered the hall, a flicker of surprise passing over his face. "Glad to see it's not just obnoxious dumbasses here."

"No kidding. What exactly is going on up there anyway?" Akaashi grumbled back.

"You didn't see the signs earlier?" The stranger asked, incredulously.

"We just got here," Kenma spoke quietly, also curious as to what the commotion was about.

"Lucky you guys. A group of idiots met up and decided they wanted to have a 'meet and greet'," he emphasized with finger quotations.

"In other words, they wanted an excuse to have a stupid party," Akaashi supplied while the other dark haired man simply rolled his eyes.

"Basically," he agreed. Akaashi shook his head, partly out of disbelief, but mostly irritation, and walked away to get some food. Kenma followed hesitantly. Maybe it wasn't too late to back out and go home. He wasn't sure he could handle university after all.

Akaashi waited for Kenma to get his food before heading back to the room's only other occupant, the blond trailing behind.

"Pardon the intrusion," Akaashi began as he approached the other man. "Do you mind if we join you?"

"Knock yourselves out," the previously irate man replied almost friendly. "Iwaizumi, by the way. Iwaizumi Hajime," he introduced himself as his new companions took seats across from him, leaving an empty chair between them.

"Akaashi Keiji," he leaned forward slightly in an attempt to bow, which wasn't easy as he had a table and plate of food in front of him.

"K-Kozume Kenma," the blond mumbled in turn.

"Nice to meet you," Iwaizumi nodded at the awkward duo.

The three boys studied each other, all pretense of disinterest gone as they analyzed one another.

"So, which floor are you on?" Akaashi asked, breaking the silence that had settled over the trio.

"Second, you guys?"

"Same. We're in 218."

"Hey, you're just across the hall from me. What are the odds?" Iwaizumi laughed. "My roommate is a total dumbass though." He growled out as an afterthought.

"Well, if you need a break, I have no problem with you hiding out in our room. Kenma?" Akaashi turned to his timid roommate questioningly, unwilling to open their new home to a stranger without consulting with the other boy.

"I wouldn't want to be in his position, but if I was, I would be grateful if someone gave me the same offer," Kenma muttered absentmindedly, not looking up from his plate. After a moment of silence, he glanced up to realize he was being watched, the black haired duo wearing blank expressions. "Come over whenever you want." The blond stated, returning his focus to his food.

"Thanks," Iwaizumi chuckled. Another silence began to settle over the small group, until the hall doors flew open with a bang.

"Iwa-chaaaaaan," the brunette at the entrance half sang, half whined. "You're missing everything!"

"That's the point," Iwaizumi scowled at the newcomer, his entire demeanor changing like a black cloud had settled over him. "And I told you not to call me that."

"You're so mean, Iwa-chan," the brunette pouted, his gaze drifting over the other two men at the table. "Who're new friends?" The taller boy strolled casually.

"The only people I intend on being friends with," Iwaizumi snapped in response.

"So, so mean, Iwa-chan," he pouted again, taking the empty seat between Akaashi and Kenma. "Oikawa Tooru." He beamed as he looked at Kenma, who shrunk away from the boisterous man.

"Leave them alone, Trashykawa," Iwaizumi interjected, hoping his idiotic roommate wouldn't scare off his sane saviours.

"That's not nice!" Oikawa screeched, earning a glare from all three of his tablemates.

"This must be your dumbass roommate," Akaashi deadpanned, keeping his gaze on Iwaizumi, who nodded as he swallowed the mouthful of food he had been chewing. "In that case, you can just move in with us."

"No doubt," Kenma spoke, surprising the dark haired boys, but getting a smirk from each of them.

"Wow, rude." Oikawa stood up, pouting at Iwaizumi and Akaashi, all but ignoring the small blond. "Fine then. I'm going back up to make new friends. Have fun being boring, you big meanies." He spun dramatically on his heel before storming out of the hall. Iwaizumi sighed heavily as he slid his plate away, dropping his head on the table.

"He should grow his hair out," Kenma commented quietly, receiving confused looks from his companions.

"What?" The black haired duo asked in unison.

"Well if he grows his hair out, he can flip it over his shoulder and complete the look when he does that." Kenma explained simply, causing the others to erupt with laughter.

"I think this will be an interesting year," Akaashi noted as they began to calm down. The other two nodded in agreement, still wearing shit eating grins. "Wait, so you guys just met and he already calls you Iwa-chan?"

"Unfortunately, no. I've known him for years. I came to this school to get away from him. Apparently he also applied, then put me as his desired roommate. I wanted to kill him when he walked in. Hell, I almost did," the dark haired man admitted darkly.

"Can't say I blame you," Akaashi stated, sympathetically.

"Isn't that considered stalking?" Kenma asked suddenly.

"Pretty sure, yeah," Iwaizumi agreed. The three boys chuckled as they stood up. Having finished eating, they disposed of their empty dishes, and began making their way back upstairs.

By the time they arrived on the second floor, they were relieved to see that most people had turned in for the night. A handful of doors were still open, with their occupants lingering in the hallway chatting, but seeing as classes started in approximately 11 hours, it was quiet at last. The new friends said their goodnights and disappeared into their own rooms.

"Do you think Iwaizumi-san will kill his roommate tonight?" Kenma asked as he crawled into his bed.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he did," Akaashi said, matter-of-factly.

"Well hopefully he doesn't go to jail. I like him."

"Me too," Akaashi laughed, turning the light off.


	2. The Owl and the Gazelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter but has more feels lol hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think so far!!
> 
> Also a fun little side note, as I was typing this chapter up, I was going too fast and at one point typed Akaashi as Akaashit. My friend has decided that is his new nickname lol

It had been a month since classes started, and Kenma, Akaashi and Iwaizumi had settled into a routine. Every morning, the three boys, and occasionally Oikawa, would meet up and go downstairs for breakfast, where they would give the obnoxiously cheerful Oikawa the cold shoulder until he pouted and grumbled about seeing his real friends, then chat amongst themselves once he left. During first period, Iwaizumi and Kenma had English together, while Akaashi had a free block, and would go to one of the campus green spaces to read. Or, at least that's what he told his two friends.

The English class was beginning a film study in conjunction with another class, so they made their way across campus to the smaller auditorium to meet up with the second class. As Kenma and Iwaizumi trailed after their professor, Iwaizumi noticed a familiar mess of black hair by the outdoor gym.

"I thought he said he was going to the park to read?" The taller boy pondered aloud. Kenma started slightly as his friend's voice, looking up to see what had caught his attention.

"Is that Akaashi?"

"Sure is. I wonder what he's doing over there." The dark haired man trailed off, the duo scanning the grounds.

"I bet I know," Kenma mumbled, a smirk threatening to break across his face.

"What?" Iwaizumi inquired.

"Oh, Akaashi told me that he found a bench that has just the right angle to the sun at this of year, for reading but also offers shade." Kenma spat the first thing that came to mind, mentally kicking himself. It's not that Kenma didn't trust Iwaizumi; he just didn't want to tell Akaashi's secret for him.

About a week into classes, Kenma had accidentally made a not-so-no-homo comment about an actor in the movie the two were watching, which had lead to Akaashi coming out to a very stressed out Kenma, who had, in turn, also come out. They had then agreed to keep it between themselves, unsure of exactly how Iwaizumi would react to both of his friends being gay.

"Right," Iwaizumi replied skeptically, but didn't push the matter.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Akaashi," Iwaizumi greeted as he joined his friends at dinner that night.

"Yes, Iwaizumi?" The former returned, slight concern over his friend's greeting. Kenma looked up cautiously from his food.

"What do you think of the fitness park?"

"I don't know," he answered somewhat hesitantly. "It's different, I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. Just wondering if it's worth trying out," Iwaizumi returned nonchalantly, earning a puzzled, if not slightly red look from his friend.

"You know I don't go there," Akaashi stated simply, lowering his gaze back to his food.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Iwaizumi smirked. "My bad." He glanced over to see Kenma staring at him. "What? Akaashi is just so fit looking, I thought maybe he went during first period or something."

"You know he reads every morning." Kenma sighed, turning back to his meal.

"Yes, you're right. Sorry," Iwaizumi grinned at the smaller blond. The rest of dinner passed in awkward silence, the trio heading back upstairs to study once they were finished. Iwaizumi mumbled something about a headache before wishing his companions a good night, and disappearing into his room.

"What's with him?" Akaashi asked, as they stood staring at the hastily closed door, a puzzled look on his face.

"No idea. Uh, maybe he caught a cold or something. Sick," Kenma stuttered out, quickly turning to let himself into their shared room.

"Alright, then what's with you?" Akaashi prodded as Kenma made a beeline to the window seat, like he did every night after dinner.

"Nothing! I'm fine," the shorter boy almost squeaked.

"Right," Akaashi muttered, reminding Kenma once more of the events of that morning. Akaashi flopped onto his bed, opening his book. Content that the issue had been dropped, even if only temporarily, Kenma turned his attention to the window, letting out a soft sigh. Akaashi studied his roommate over his book, watching as the other boy seemed transfixed on something outside. Quietly, he got up and crept behind Kenma, his curiosity finally getting the best of him.

As Akaashi silently approached the window, he peered over Kenma's shoulder to try and see whatever was so fascinating. He looked over the giant track, but didn't spot anything of interest. The large loop was almost completely deserted, with only one dark haired man running the length of it. A sudden flashback to three weeks prior had the gears turning in Akaashi's head, and it all clicked into place.

'Oh', he thought, mentally face-palming. Of course Kenma was ensnared by the black haired man on the ground. Akaashi got a better look at him when he approached the section of track that ran almost directly under their window, and could see exactly why Kenma was so entranced.

The man in question was well built - very well built, Akaashi's brain supplied helpfully. He had longer hair that was spiked, some of it directly over his face, and muscular thighs that were defined even to the observers on the second floor. The man slowed to a walk as he approached the corner of the track that sat centered to their window and reached down to grab a water bottle that sat on the edge. He brought it to his mouth, throwing his head back. Kenma's breath audibly hitched, and Akaashi couldn't resist any longer. He leaned towards Kenma, until he was right behind the blond's ear.

"Whatcha looking at?" Akaashi questioned innocently. Kenma yelped as he leapt off the window seat.

"N-n-nothing!" Kenma stammered, moving to try and block the window from the smirking boy, to no avail. As Akaashi was much taller than Kenma, he had no problem simply looking over the blond head.

"Oya?" Akaashi pressed, his smirk turning into a full on, shit-eating grin. "That's a pretty good looking piece of nothing," he teased.

"It's not like that!" Kenma's face was ruby red as he waved his hands in front of him, trying to defend himself.

"Oh? What is it like?"

"Uh-I, um, well," Kenma choked.

"Kenma, relax," Akaashi chuckled, placing a hand on the shorter boys shoulder. Kenma looked at the floor uncomfortably.

"Sorry," the latter mumbled, shuffling around Akaashi.

"Wait, what?" Akaashi spun around, grabbing Kenma's arm. "Why are you apologizing?" He asked, concerned he had taken things too far.

"I dunno," the blond replied, distress seeping from him.

"Hey, it's alright. I was just teasing you," Akaashi started. When Kenma didn't look up, he continued. "I'm sorry, I took it too far. Can I tell you something?" Kenma shrugged and Akaashi took that as a sign to continue. "Remember how Iwaizumi was asking about the outdoor gym?" Kenma nodded halfheartedly. Akaashi took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, I know why he brought it up out of the blue. I was there this morning, and every morning for the past couple weeks."

"We saw you this morning," Kenma admitted, still not making eye contact.

"What?"

"This morning. We were headed to the auditorium with our class, and we saw you."

"So why did you tell him at dinner that I don't go there if you both saw me?" Akaashi paled slightly. "Wait, did you tell him?"

"No! Of course not! That's why he was asking you, because I lied to him about why you were there." Kenma tried to explain.

"You lied to him? What did you tell him?" There was a slight pause as Kenma looked sheepishly at the floor once more.

"...That the sun hits at the perfect angle for reading because it doesn't reflect off the pages, but that bench also has a shaded portion if you don't want to be in the sun."

"Actually?" Akaashi replied after another pause, to which Kenma nodded. The former burst into laughter. "No wonder he was asking me!" He howled while Kenma half pouted, half scowled at him.

"Shut up, it's the first thing that popped into my head!"

"Well, even if it didn't really work, I do appreciate the attempt," Akaashi smiled sincerely as he tried to calm himself. "I take it you saw who I was looking at?"

"I think so," Kenma nodded. "Spiky haired, kind of looks like an owl?" Akaashi pondered the description for a moment before laughing again.

"I guess you could say that," he chuckled in response. "I'll make you a deal. I won't say anything about Gazelle Legs down there, if you don't say anything about Owl Man." Kenma raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Don't ask. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Do you know his name?" Kenma asked as they sat on their beds. Akaashi shook his head.

"Do you?"

"No, I've never seen him aside from when he's running." There was another moment of silence as the two boys thought about the jocks that had caught their attention.

"You know," Akaashi commented, "I'm pretty sure this is considered stalking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also another little note, I had this chapter all typed up and I clicked post, but apparently it stopped registering when I got to the part where I described Kuroo (aka Gazelle Legs) so it didn't actually post. I finally have my laptop back and working so I'll start typing into word docs and just copying and pasting in one shot. Then that can't happen again haha Hope you enjoyed! And yes I know Akaashi was probably a little meaner than he would normally be but I felt like I needed to make him like that in order to make the story progress the way I want it to.


	3. We need to get cat food

-The next day-

 

Even though English was the only class shared by the trio, studying had turned into a group activity. Naturally, the three boys were spending their day off studying and hanging out. Today, they were holed up inside Kenma and Akaashi's room; each spread out on their own beds, notebook in hand, while Iwaizumi was sprawled out across the floor, open textbooks and papers scattered around him. The only sound in the room was the rustle of pages and the scratch of pencils, and the increasing number of sighs from Iwaizumi.

 

“Hey,” Akaashi finally broke the silence after what must have been the hundredth sigh. “You alright?”

 

“Yeah, I just keep messing up these practice questions. My exam is in two days and I can't seem to get this,” Iwaizumi grumbled.

 

“Why don't you try explaining it to me? I find teaching others often helps me better understand. And if it doesn't, I might be able to.” Akaashi placed his book on his bed and shimmied to the edge, sliding down onto the floor so he was lying on his stomach across from Iwaizumi. The latter nodded and the two shuffled until they were lying mostly beside each other, textbooks stretched out between them as Iwaizumi began to explain what he was working on. Kenma watched his friends from his nest of papers on his bed, his own work forgotten as he found his mind wandering into dangerous territory.

 

_They would actually be really good together_ , Kenma thought. Iwaizumi was getting frustrated, and they had learned that when he got frustrated, he got angry. Akaashi was trying to calm him down by taking what Iwaizumi had shown him and changing it, rewording the explanation and using different examples to show him.

 

_Akaashi has such a soothing personality, which perfectly counters Iwaizumi's irritability,_ Kenma's brain continued to reason. He shook his head violently to clear the treacherous thoughts. _No no no no no! Iwaizumi isn't gay, and besides, Akaashi is interested in that owl guy. Stop it brain_ , he mentally scolded himself, turning his attention back to his friends. He was surprised to find them sitting up and staring at him.

 

“You doing alright over there?” Iwaizumi asked the small blond.

 

“What? No, er, yes. Uh-” Kenma stammered. _Shit, what do I tell them?_

 

“Well, which is it?” Akaashi elbowed Iwaizumi as he laughed at the smaller boy.

 

“Yeah, I'm good. Just need a break. Is anyone else hungry? I'm hungry. We should go get food. And coffee. Who wants coffee?”

 

“Kenma,” Akaashi interrupted his ramblings. “You're babbling. What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” he stated quickly, but caved under his friends' concerned gazes. “I was just thinking about how much more friendly and cool and outgoing you guys are, and how you're going to meet more cool new people and get pretty girlfriends and leave me behind.” He admitted a partial truth.

 

“No worries there,” Iwaizumi chuckled. “You guys are the coolest, chillest people I know. I like this, I'm not going anywhere.”

“Agree. Besides, Kenma, you know I won't be getting any girlfriends, pretty or otherwise, so I don't know what prompted this.” Akaashi smiled warmly as him.

 

“Are you crazy, girls are all over you. You can literally have any girl you want.” Iwaizumi exclaimed incredulously. “Not that he would ever choose a girl over you, I'm sure. Akaashi is too level headed for something stupid like that.” Iwaizumi quickly added in an attempt to keep from upsetting Kenma.

 

“That's the problem,” Akaashi muttered.

 

“What?”

 

“There's something I need to tell you.” Akaashi replied, before turning his attention back to Kenma. “You know we aren't going anywhere, right?”

 

“Yeah, it was just my anxiety talking. That's why I was shaking my head.” Kenma agreed.

 

“Alright.” Akaashi turned back to Iwaizumi, who was still looking at Kenma with concern. “Iwaizumi,” Akaashi spoke, getting his attention.

 

“Yes?”

 

“First of all, I need to apologize to you. I lied to you yesterday, when I said I had never been to the fitness park. I'm sure you already knew that, since Kenma told me you saw me, but I am sorry I lied.”

 

“I know you did, but that's alright. I figured you had your reasons for doing so, and I assume that's what you're about to tell me?”

 

“Yes. The reason I was at the fitness park is actually a guy. And the reason I don't want my pick of girls is because I'm into guys, not girls. I'm gay,” Akaashi managed, face turning pink as he realized his wording.

 

“Thank you for telling me. I'm happy to know you trust me enough to tell me. And I trust you enough to tell you that I, too, am gay.” Iwaizumi admitted, looking back down at the floor.

 

“And here I was worried that you'd hate us for it,” Kenma mumbled from his spot on his bed.

 

“Us?” Iwaizumi asked. “Oh, are you two-”

 

“No,” the roommates stated in unison.

 

“Kenma meant us as in we are both gay.” Akaashi clarified.

 

“Eh, so is Oikawa. Actually I heard him tell someone once that he's 'Iwa-sexual'. I laid him out cold.” Kenma choked, while Akaashi roared with laughter.

 

“That's my new favourite thing,” Akaashi wiped a tear from his eye. “Thank you for sharing that story.”

 

“Yeah yeah, shut up,” Iwaizumi chuckled. “So fitness park guy?” He prompted, changing the subject.

 

“Not much to tell, really. I decided to walk around campus a couple weeks ago. Saw this really good looking guy at the fitness park, so I started doing my morning reading there. I don't know anything about him. He's probably not even gay. But he's nice to look at, and it's not like he's ever noticed me, so I don't see the harm.” Akaashi shrugged, climbing up to sit on the edge of his bed as he talked.

 

“You should totally talk to him,” Iwaizumi stated.

 

“I think you missed the entire last part of what I just said,” Akaashi retorted bluntly.

 

“No I heard you, I'm just ignoring it. You should totally talk to him though. You never know. I mean I didn't think you were gay. Well, not until yesterday. Then I had my suspicions because Kenma's story was garbage,” Iwaizumi chuckled, joining Akaashi on the bed, flopping back so he was lying across the foot of the bed..

 

“Hey now,” Kenma grumbled, earning another laugh.

 

“Well, your story _was_ pretty bad,” Akaashi agreed.

 

“Yeah I know, but you don't have to keep bringing it up,” Kenma pouted again.

 

“Besides, I saw you looking at something, or someone, and I didn't see a book, so when you also lied to me about it, I figured you had a reason along those lines.” Iwaizumi continued.

 

“Yeah, I didn't know how to tell you the truth, especially with so many people around. I decided it would be best to tell you in private like this.”

 

“Fair enough,” Iwaizumi nodded. A silence settled across the trio again.

 

“I'm still hungry.” Kenma finally commented, staring at Akaashi.

 

“Come on, Hajime, we need to go get cat food,” Akaashi commented, hitting Iwaizumi's leg as he stood up.

 

“When did we become a married couple with a pet?” Iwaizumi laughed as he hauled himself up, and they left the dorm to go find something to eat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took a while to get this chapter up, but I got hit with inspiration today so I've already got chapter 4 figured out! Been having some serious writer's block so hopefully this is the end of that! Please let me know how you like it :D


	4. AHKAASHII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this one has some feels.

* * *

 

"Why do you always sit there and read?"

Akaashi looked up in surprise as a shadow fell over his page. He was even more alarmed to find the shadow and voice belonged to the man he had learned was named Bokuto Koutarou.

"Pardon?"

"You always sit over here and read. Every morning. Why?" The owl man repeated, the sun filtering through the spikes in his silver and black hair, causing Akaashi to squint up at him. "Oh, sorry," Bokuto added, moving to sit on the bench beside the dark haired man.

"Am I not allowed to?" Akaashi questioned as he studied the other boy up close for the first time.  _He looks even better from this distance_ , Akaashi thought.

"Oh, yeah. I mean, like, why here? It's really distracting." Bokuto looked at him, maintaining eye contact.  _This guy is intense._

"What? How is reading distracting you?" Akaashi asked, confused.

"Reading isn't what I find distracting." Bokuto frowned.

"Oh-kaaaaay," Akaashi replied. Bokuto seemed to be thinking something over, so Akaashi pressed him. "So, what is distracting then?"

"You!" The spiky haired boy looked at him like that was the stupidest thing he could ask.

"Well," Akaashi frowned, tucking his book back into his messenger bag. "If it's that much trouble, I'll find somewhere else to read." He stood, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Wait!" Bokuto practically screamed, drawing looks from those nearby. "Wait. I didn't mean it like that." He tugged on Akaashi's sleeve, prompting him to sit back down.

"Please just say what you mean," Akaashi sighed.

"Ok ok ok ok. Don't take this the wrong way, but you're very pretty." Bokuto blushed.

"Is there a right way or a wrong way to take that?"

"Yes! It means you're really pretty and I get distracted by wanting to look at you all morning." Bokuto clarified, excited that Akaashi finally seemed to understand.

"You think I'm.... pretty?" Akaashi repeated, just to be sure.

"Exactly! That's why you're distracting, see?" Bokuto nodded enthusiastically.

"I- yes, I see."

"Oh good! By the way, I'm Bokuto, Bokuto Koutarou. Do you want to have lunch with me later? Well, probably not just me. Stupid Kuroo will probably come too. But what do you say?" Bokuto rapid-fired.

"Uh, well, I normally sit with my friends-" Akaashi began.

"Then I'll join you! Right? Can I join you?" Bokuto interrupted excitedly. Akaashi had been about to ask if they could have lunch the following day, after he had a chance to tell his friends that he wouldn't be joining them, but if Bokuto wanted to sit with the three of them, he wouldn't say no.

"Sure," Akaashi shrugged. It couldn't be that bad, right? Just as the thought entered his mind, another shadow crossed into his field of view.

"Kuroo I told you I'd see you  _after_ I talked to him!" Bokuto screeched, arms flailing extravagantly above his head. Akaashi looked up at the newcomer.

_Oh shit_ , he thought.  _Lunch just got a lot more interesting._ Of all the people on campus, Kuroo just had to be  _the_ Gazelle Legs, aka the guy Kenma drooled over daily. And now there was a possibility that he was joining them for lunch.

"You were taking too long. Besides, I finished my work for that class and got bored, so I decided to come see him for myself." Kuroo shot Akaashi a lopsided smile, enjoying the torment he was clearly putting his friend through.

"I didn't realize I was part of the circus," Akaashi replied flatly, making the other two laugh.

"Careful Bo, this one might be too much for you. He's got bite," Kuroo prodded. Akaashi simply rolled his eyes in response. "I'm Kuroo Tetsurou. And you would be?"

"Akaashi."

"Pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." Kuroo grinned, extending his hand. Akaashi shook it.

"What do you mean, 'finally'?"

"Bokuto's been's talking about you forever. At long last, he worked up the courage to come talk to you. He said it's because he was worried you'd run away because you're not like him, but I think you're just too good looking for him to know what to do."

"Kuroooooo you promised not to say anything!" Bokuto exclaimed.

"Hmm, you're right. Bye!" With a dramatic flourish, Kuroo spun on his heel and sauntered off as quickly as he'd arrived.

"Well he's dramatic." Akaashi commented.

"Only sometimes. Usually when he's bugging someone. That someone is usually me." Bokuto returned.

"Hey, what did he mean by 'not like you'?"

"Oh, uh, well, you're my type. But I'm not most guys' type." Bokuto danced around the subject.

"So, you mean gay?" Akaashi supplied.

"Only for pretty guys like you!" Bokuto beamed back at him, and he laughed. "So you're not going to run away?" Bokuto asked, staring at Akaashi like he was waiting for just that to happen. It seemed to Akaashi that the former was trying to give him an out, but Akaashi didn't feel like taking it.

"Nah. Lucky for you. And the reason I sit here to read? Also for you," Bokuto smiled his blinding smile at a blushing Akaashi, and opened his mouth to reply. Just then, the bell signalling the end of first period rang. "Shit, I'm going to be late!" Akaashi yelped, leaping to his feet and moving towards his classroom. Seeing the crestfallen look on Bokuto's face, he paused. "Hey," Bokuto looked up. "Dorm C dining hall, twelve thirty."

"Ok!" Bokuto's expression immediately changed back to his usual excited grin, so Akaashi took his leave, giving a small wave as he turned and hurried off to class.

 

* * *

 

"Hajime?" Iwaizumi turned away from his locker to find the source of the sad voice. He spotted Oikawa leaning heavily against the wall beside him, looking like he could start crying at any moment.

"Hey, is your knee bothering you?" Iwaizumi closed his locker and stepped closer to Oikawa, who dropped his head, tears threatening to fall as he looked down at the floor. Iwaizumi took another step towards him, dropping an arm around Oikawa's shoulder, pulling him in for a side hug. This had tears flowing freely down Oikawa's cheeks as he buried his face in Iwaizumi's shoulder. Iwaizumi brought his other arm up to rub small circles into his childhood friend's back.

"Hajime," Oikawa choked out, attempting to calm himself down.

"I know, Tooru. I know."

Several minutes had passed by the time Oikawa pulled himself upright, leaning back against the wall as he wiped at his face.

"Hajime," Oikawa repeated, and Iwaizumi was glad to hear his voice much more steady than it had been before.

"Come sit and have lunch with me," the latter offered. "But you'd better behave yourself," he added, begrudgingly.

"I always behave, Iwa-chan," Oikawa managed a sad smile.

"That's what worries me," he chuckled, clapping Oikawa on the shoulder as he moved past him towards the dining hall.

As they walked, Oikawa limping beside him, Iwaizumi found himself thinking back to the horrific accident that had claimed the lives of three of their friends, and left Oikawa injured but alive.  A year and a half ago, an eighteen-wheeler had lost control on a sheet of black ice and plowed into the driver's side of the car that Oikawa and three of their volleyball teammates had been in. The truck pushed them sideways into a telephone pole, crushing Oikawa's right leg, killing the others on impact. Iwaizumi had been driving a van behind them with the rest of their teammates, and witnessed the whole thing. Oikawa's knee served as a constant reminder, and when it was bothering him, Iwaizumi wouldn't leave him alone. It had taken a year for Oikawa to be able to walk properly again, but his knee meant he could never play sports again; it had been too badly damaged.

They made their way into the dining hall, grabbing food and heading to their usual spot in the back corner. They sat in silence, pushing their food across their plates until Kenma joined them, shooting Iwaizumi a questioning look as he slid into his seat across the table. Oikawa sometimes joined them for breakfast, but never for lunch.

"He's having a bad day," Iwaizumi stated simply. Kenma nodded, pulling out his DS. They sat in heavy silence as they waited for Akaashi, when an odd screech sounded throughout the hall.

"AHGAHASHIIIIII!"

"What the fuck..." Iwaizumi flinched, the three boys turning to the cause of the sudden commotion, like everyone else in the now quiet hall. They were surprised to see a silver haired boy jumping excitedly in front of Akaashi, who looked horrified. As they watched, Akaashi seemed to say something to the man, who looked around in surprise and laughed. Akaashi hung his head and trudged over to their table, the ball of energy following close behind.

"That's the guy from the park," Kenma said quietly.

"What park?" Oikawa asked curiously, Iwaizumi shushing them as the pair approached.

"This may have been a mistake," Akaashi muttered as he took his usual seat next to Kenma. "Guys, this is Bokuto. Bokuto, this is Kenma, Iwaizumi and Oikawa." Akaashi introduced louder, pointing to each man respectively.

"Hey hey hey!" Bokuto cawed in his excessively loud voice, making Iwaizumi flinch again.

"Good God, it's another Oikawa." Iwaizumi muttered.

"Bokuto, people are staring." Akaashi pointed out, hanging his head.

"Sorry," Bokuto grinned. "I just get really excited sometimes."

"Yeah and he doesn't have an off switch," a new voice interjected. Five heads swiveled to look at the intruder, who was settling himself into the previously empty seat next to a terrified looking Kenma. Under the table, Kenma was hitting Akaashi's thigh in silent panic.

"And this is Kuroo," Akaashi sighed, grabbing Kenma's wrist. "Bokuto's friend."

"Best friend, actually. I'm one of the only people who can put up with him for long periods of time," Kuroo laughed.

_There's another one,_ Iwaizumi thought, his level of concern rising.

"Kenma, Iwaizumi, Oikawa," Akaashi repeated his introductions. Iwaizumi and Oikawa nodded at the newcomer, while Kenma continued to stare open-mouthed at the dark haired runner.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Kuroo asked Kenma with another one of his lopsided grins. When Kenma didn't answer, Iwaizumi spoke up for his friend.

"Kenma's shy. He's not used to strangers sitting next to him at random."

"Oh, and here I thought he was swept away by my stunning good looks," Kuroo smiled slyly at Iwaizumi. This seemed to cause Kenma to snap out of his daze, as he turned back to his DS, content to just ignore everyone for the remainder of the meal.

To his credit, he really did try, but he found it increasingly hard, having Kuroo sitting so close to him. Kuroo would lean over occasionally to ask Kenma about his game, or try to engage him in some form of conversation. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were speaking in hushed tones on the other side of the table, while Bokuto was asking Akaashi any and every question he could think of in rapid succession.

"You're not very talkative," Kuroo pouted after Kenma shut him down for about the tenth time in as many minutes.

"Iwaizumi told you. I'm shy, I don't talk to strangers."

"But then how do you make friends? Come on, I don't bite," Kuroo said, dropping the grin for once. Kenma paused and looked at Kuroo, making eye contact for the first time. Now that Kenma was looking, he noticed Kuroo had cat-like eyes as well, thought his were much darker and deeper than Kenma's.

"I don't really know how to make friends," Kenma admitted, closing his DS. He noticed Iwaizumi and Oikawa staring at him out of the corner of his eye, but chose to ignore them.  _They're probably surprised I'm talking to him_ , he thought.

"Well how did you become friends with these guys then?"

"Akaashi is my roommate and he made friends with Iwaizumi, who is friends with Oikawa. I just got dragged into their circle."

"Well, now I'm dragging you into mine, how's that?" Kuroo smiled warmly at him. All traces of humor seemed to have vanished from his features; even the way he sat, angled towards Kenma, seemed much more relaxed than it had been previously.

"I don't think I have much of a choice."

"What?" Kuroo asked, concern weaving it's way onto his face. "Of course you have a choice. I'm not going to force you to talk to me if you don't want to. Do you want to?" Kenma was taken aback by the sudden gentleness that Kuroo was showing. He had leaned away from Kenma, studying him with a completely serious face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. When you're not being super loud like Bokuto, you actually seem pretty nice," Kenma admitted sheepishly.

"So does that mean I can keep talking to you?" A smile began to break over the taller boy's face.

"I suppose so," Kenma gave him a small smile in return, and Kuroo's face split open into his trademark grin.

"I'm glad," Kuroo said fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I posted two days in a row. It's a Halloween miracle!! But I did say after the last chapter that I had this one all planned out!
> 
> As always, please please please tell me what you think!!


	5. My Money's On Akaashi

“Man, I'm glad I went to lunch with you today,” Oikawa chuckled as he and Iwaizumi left the dining hall. “I can't wait to see how this plays out. Can I come with you tomorrow too? I wanna see which one snaps first, Kenma or Akaashi. My money's on Akaashi.” Oikawa rambled.

“It's going to be me,” Iwaizumi grumbled.

“So mean, Iwa-chan.”

“Shut up, Shittykawa.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akaashi opened the door to his dorm room, not in the least bit surprised to find Iwaizumi and Kenma staring intently at him.

“Might as well get used to it, I doubt he'll be leaving us alone anytime soon,” Akaashi sighed, throwing his bag onto the floor next to his bed.

“What the hell was that?” Iwaizumi asked flatly.

“That's a good question. I swear I did not expect him to be that energetic.” Akaashi replied, flopping down face first onto the bed.

“Well, Oikawa enjoyed himself at least,” Iwaizumi commented lightly.

“Somehow I'm not surprised.” Akaashi rolled over, sitting up to look at his friends, who were both perched on Kenma's bed. Kenma was now staring down at his hands, rubbing them together. “Kenma, are you alright?” Akaashi asked, concerned.

“Did you know about Kuroo?” Kenma asked in a small voice.

“Shit, I'm sorry. I met Kuroo this morning, and I was going to give you a heads up, but I didn't get a chance to. I told Bokuto twelve thirty, so I thought I would have time to talk to you guys before he showed up. I didn't mean to spring that mess on you.” His companions nodded thoughtfully.

“I can't actually say I'm upset though. Kuroo was really nice. I'm glad I got to talk to him.” Kenma said, surprising the others.

“Really?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Speaking of, I notice you're not in the window today,” Akaashi prompted, earning a blush from Kenma.

“Well actually,” he trailed off.

“You won't believe this,” Iwaizumi laughed.

“What?”

“Kenma was just telling me when you came in, but apparently Kuroo isn't running today because they're meeting up for coffee later.” Iwaizumi announced proudly.

“Wait, really?”Akaashi stared at Kenma in shock. “You're going to leave the room, for something other than class?”

“To meet another human being, no less,” Iwaizumi joined in. Kenma blushed, the other two laughing.

“When did this happen? I was right beside you at lunch and I didn't hear anything about this. Did you two talk after?”

“Yeah, he stopped me just down the hall after lunch and asked if I wanted to go for coffee this evening. I really enjoy talking to him, so I said yes.” Kenma was curled around his legs, his face half hidden by his knees as he hugged them to his chest.

“Aww, our little Kenma is all grown up and going on a date!” Iwaizumi teased.

“Shut up, it's not a date!”

“Isn't it?”

“I don't think so,” Kenma buried his face in his legs. “Maybe. I don't know.”

“Well either way, are you going to be alright? I remember the panic attacks you had the first few days after you met me. Kuroo seems a lot more over the top than I am.” Akaashi asked worriedly. Kenma nodded hesitantly.

“Would it be easier for you if Akaashi and I came and sat nearby? Then if you need an escape route, you can just give us a signal.” Iwaizumi suggested. Kenma sat quietly for a moment, thinking it over.

“No. I can't depend on you guys forever. Kuroo said something earlier too, so I don't think it'll be a problem if I just need to leave.”

“What did he say?” Iwaizumi asked.

“He said he's not going to force me to talk to him if I don't want to.” Iwaizumi and Akaashi nodded thoughtfully.

“Seems like a decent guy.” Iwaizumi said, giving his approval.

“If it does end up being too much, you'll call one of us right?” Akaashi asked, to which Kenma nodded.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kenma!” The short blond looked around, spotting Kuroo at a table next to the fireplace in the back corner of the little campus coffee shop. The black haired boy had stood from the brown leather armchair beside the little round table and was waving at Kenma. The shy blond gave a little smile and ducked his head at the attention, even though the only other people were a young couple in the far corner, and the single employee at the counter, none of which seemed to pay any attention to the sudden outburst.

“Hey,” he said quietly as he approached Kuroo, coming to an awkward stop a few feet away from the taller boy.

“Hey,” Kuroo grinned back. “I was afraid you weren't going to come,” the black haired boy admitted sheepishly.

“I thought about it,” Kenma replied softly, looking down at the floor. Kuroo chuckled in response.

“I figured as much. That's ok, at least you're here now.” Kenma continued to stare awkwardly at the floor, unsure of what to do now. He'd never met up for coffee with someone before; he was way out of his comfort zone. Why did he agree to this? “Hey, I wasn't sure what you drink, so I waited until you got here. Let's go order, yeah?” Kuroo broke the silence, and they made their way to the counter.

Kuroo ordered an iced cappuccino, and turned to ask Kenma what he wanted, when he realized Kenma wasn't beside him. A glance behind him revealed that Kenma was waiting in line, and Kuroo had to usher him forward, insisting that he was paying. After a moment of arguing, the blond finally gave in and shuffled to stand next to the taller boy, hesitantly ordering an earl grey tea. Upon retrieving their drinks, they wandered back to their table in the corner and sat down, shifting to make themselves comfortable in the leather armchairs.

“I have to admit, I'm curious. How did you end up being friends with that Oikawa guy? I've seen him around campus and he's loud like Bokuto, which you don't seem to like.” Kuroo pondered.

“I told you, Iwaizumi is friends with him. I guess they're childhood friends, and now they're roommates. Sometimes he has breakfast or lunch with us. But I wouldn't say I'm friends with him. I know him.”

“Alright, how did you end up friends with Iwaizumi?”

“First day here, Akaashi had a pretty rough day. When he got here he just wanted to eat and go to bed, so we went down to the dining hall, and the only other person there was Iwaizumi. We ended up sitting with him and found out he was in the dorm across the hall from us. So we started hanging out every day after that.”

“That's actually a really boring story.” Kuroo chuckled. “I guess that answers my question on if you and Akaashi had a cool story either.”

“I pride myself on being boring.” Kenma stated blankly.

“Well you're doing a damn good job,” Kuroo laughed.

The rest of their time spent together at the little coffee shop was spent mostly talking about video games. Specifically, Kuroo would ask Kenma a question about his video games, and Kenma would answer it, sometimes with a fairly lengthy explanation. Kuroo was careful to not ask too many questions at any given time, as he was still worried about overloading Kenma, but as long as they stayed on a safe topic, Kenma seemed to be doing alright.

“Well, Kitten, I hate to cut this short, but I have a paper due tomorrow morning that I've been putting off, so I really should finish it. Can we do this again sometime?” Kuroo asked the small blond, who seemed mostly relaxed by now.

“Umm,” Kenma thought for a moment. “Yeah, I guess this wasn't so bad.”

“Oh, I'm flattered,” Kuroo deadpanned, before grinning again. “I'm glad I could make this experience not completely horrible for you,” he chuckled.

“Take the compliment, it's hard to get. Trust me,” Kenma offered a small smile in return.

“I don't doubt that.” The duo stood, taking their long empty cups to the counter before making their way to the door. “Which way are you? I'm this way.” Kuroo inquired, pointing to their left. Kenma answered by simply pointing to the right. “Oh. Are you alright walking home alone? I can walk with you if you'd like?” Kuroo offered.

“That's alright, you go work on that paper. I'd feel bad if you failed because of me.” Kenma smiled at the dark haired boy again.

“You'll be alright though?” Kuroo asked again.

“Yeah, I'll be fine. I have a class that ends later than this on Thursdays so it's not the latest I've been out. Go finish that paper so you don't fail your class.” Kenma insisted with a shooing motion.

“Alright alright I'm going!” Kuroo laughed. “I'll see you later!” He added as he turned to walk away, waving as he did so.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How was your date?” Came the question immediately as Kenma pushed open the door to his room. Of course Iwaizumi was still there, studying with Akaashi while they no doubt awaited his return.

“It wasn't a date.”

“Are you sure this time?” Akaashi teased.

“It wasn't a date.” Kenma insisted. “We just hung out and talked for a while. Nothing special.”

“Alright we believe you.” Iwaizumi relented. “What'd you guys talk about?”

“Mostly video games.”

“Mostly? What else?”

“He asked how I was friends with you and Oikawa, since I'm not exactly the friend making type. And because Oikawa is...” Kenma trailed off.

“An obnoxious pain in the ass that no one wants to willingly be friends with?” Iwaizumi supplied. “We know.” He chuckled.

“Anyway, what are you guys working on?”

“Science,” Akaashi groaned.

“I'm just about to start on that English assignment. Care to join me?”

“Please. This assignment is going to kill me,” Kenma crumpled at the thought of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long and is so short! I've had such a bad case of writer's block, this chapter was a struggle. Hopefully I'm over it now, but I guess we'll find out. :3 As always, I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think!!


	6. You Started It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Akaashi and Kenma truly become friends.
> 
> AKA, when they throw each other under the bus for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long! I've been crazy busy, and hit another patch of writer's block. But here you go! Hope you enjoy!!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Brace yourselves,” Akaashi warned as he slid into his seat next to Kenma at lunch.

“For what?”

“Well, I didn't go to my usual spot to read today.” Akaashi stated, as if that explained everything.

“And you think that's going to be the end of the world for Bokuto or something?” Iwaizumi asked blankly.

“Or something.” Akaashi agreed with a sigh. He had been too embarrassed by yesterday's exchange to face Bokuto at the fitness park this morning, and had decided to skip his usual haunt in order to avoid further interactions. He found himself regretting that decision now as he was worried how Bokuto would react, knowing that Akaashi came to watch him. He was increasingly worried by the fact that Bokuto and Kuroo were now running late for lunch with the trio, and he was almost afraid that they wouldn't come.

“Oh, my entertainment's not here!” Oikawa cried as he sat next to Iwaizumi, pouting.

“Shut up, idiot.” Iwaizumi huffed. “Why didn't you go?”

“I just didn't feel like it,” Akaashi lied. Iwaizumi shot him a skeptical look, and he didn't need to look at Kenma to tell the blond was giving him a similar one.

“Oooh, I smell drama. What'd I miss?” Oikawa pried.

“Are you sure they're still coming?” Kenma asked quietly.

“I don't know,” Akaashi admitted. A tense silence settled over the four boys as they pondered the new development, Oikawa shifting his gaze between the trio, but sensing enough to not speak again.

“AAHKAAAASHIII!!!”

“Yep, they're coming,” Oikawa supplied helpfully as the dining hall went silent once again. Akaashi slumped forward in his seat, while Kenma curled in on himself, trying to disappear, and Iwaizumi flinched.

“He's gotta stop doing that,” Iwaizumi muttered.

“Agreed,” came the murmured responses from both Kenma and Akaashi.

“Why, I think it's hilarious,” Oikawa cackled.

“Well it's a good thing no one asked you, Shittykawa.”

“So mean, Iwa-chan,” came the typical reply.

“Hey hey hey Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed as he approached the group, claiming the empty chair next to the former.

“Hello, Bokuto,” Akaashi greeted in turn. “Could you please stop yelling like that when you come in?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry, I just get really excited when I see you,” Bokuto grinned apologetically.

“Hey, Kitten,” Kuroo beamed at Kenma as he slipped into the vacant chair beside him.

“Hey, Kuroo,” the blond replied easily. “Why do you call me that?”

“Why not? You remind me of a kitten; you're very meek and little, and your hair is the same colour as a cat I used to have as a kid. I think it's a suiting nickname.” Kenma grimaced but didn't say anything, so Kuroo let the matter drop. 

“Hey Iwa-chan,” Oikawa leaned over to whisper into Iwaizumi's ear.

“What,” he grumbled in response.

“Is it too late to bet on it?” Oikawa snickered. Iwaizumi swatted him away, returning his attention back to his other friends. Akaashi looked like he was ready to run, while Kenma actually seemed interested in whatever conversation he was having with the gazelle beside him. Surprisingly enough, Iwaizumi had to agree with Oikawa; if either of his friends was going to snap, it would be Akaashi. Bokuto was excitedly ranting on about the TV show Wipeout, and how he would totally win, complete with hand gestures, coming dangerously close to hitting Akaashi on more than one occasion.

“So Bokuto,” Iwaizumi interrupted in an attempt to rescue his friend, “do you play any sports?”

“Volleyball!” Bokuto exclaimed, his tirade about Wipeout forgotten. “Have you ever played it? It's so much fun! I'm a wing spiker! The college team doesn't have an official setter though, so it's kind of hard to practice.” He pouted at this, going very quiet as if deep in thought.

“I played in high school. I was actually a wing spiker too,” Iwaizumi commented, trying to pull the silver haired boy out of his sudden slump.

“Didn't you used to play setter, Akaashi?” Iwaizumi heard faintly, seeing Akaashi tense up as Bokuto perked up at Kenma's comment.

“Really? Akaashi you should come play for me!” Bokuto was back to almost full volume, earning concerned glances from nearby tables.

“He means us,” Kuroo interjected, leaning around Kenma to look pointedly at Bokuto.

“You play too?” Kenma asked, recoiling slightly from the close proximity.

“Yeah, I play middle blocker.” Kuroo gave an apologetic smile, shifting back into his seat, out of Kenma's personal space.

“I haven't played or even kept up with practice since high school. I'm not really in any shape to play anymore. Besides, I've got a full course load, I wouldn't be able to make it to regular practices.” Akaashi stated simply, attempting to end the conversation.

“That's ok! Because classes are at all different times it's pretty much expected that not everyone can make every practice! You should come play! Pretty pleeeeeease!” Bokuto whined.

“Good luck getting out of this one,” Kuroo snickered, leaning behind Kenma to speak quietly to Akaashi so the pleading Bokuto wouldn't overhear him.

“You know, I'm not the only setter here,” Akaashi said simply.

“I can't play anymore because of my knee,” Oikawa frowned.

“I actually forgot you were a setter too. So there's three of us then,” he corrected, watching Kenma shrink in his seat as Kuroo's eyes went wide.

“You're a setter too, Kitten?”

“Not anymore,” Kenma quickly shut him down, turning his attention back to his phone in an attempt to avoid the topic.

“Wait, this is perfect!” Bokuto exclaimed in excitement. “If Kuroo and I both have a setter that means we can finally play matches against each other! You're both joining.” He declared triumphantly.

“No.” Kenma stated at the same time Akaashi asked,

“What?”

“He's got a point. We've been trying to find two setters since the start of the year. We really want to play each other in a match to see who would win, but it's hard to do that when we don't actually have even a single setter. So if you both joined, you'd really be helping us out,” Kuroo explained calmly.

“I barely wanted to play in high school, why would I join again now?” Kenma questioned.

“If you didn't want to play, why did you?” Kuroo returned.

“I said barely. I kind of enjoyed it. But I don't like the amount of effort involved. And I'm sure college volleyball is worse.”

“It's so much fun though!” Bokuto added happily. “Pleeeeeease,” he begged again. This time, instead of immediately rejecting the idea, Akaashi just looked at Kenma.

“Why are you looking at me? This started out as your problem.”

“Actually, you started it, when you told them I was a setter.”

“Yeah, then you threw me under the bus too.”

“You wound me, Kitten,” Kuroo exclaimed dramatically, clutching his chest.

“You're not leaving this up to me.” Kenma scowled at Akaashi, ignoring Kuroo, who was now leaning heavily on his back.

“I'll do it if you do.” Akaashi supplied.

“It'll be so much work though.” Kenma sighed. “Fine.”

“YES!” Bokuto shouted as he jumped to his feet, effectively silencing the dining hall once again. Akaashi pulled him back down with one hand, face-palming with the other.

“Don't make us regret this,” he groaned.

“Sorry, sorry.” He chuckled. “This is just so exciting.”

“You're always welcome to join too, of course, Iwaizumi,” Kuroo added suddenly. Iwaizumi glanced up from where he had been talking quietly with Oikawa, blinking in surprise at Kuroo.

“Thanks, but my volleyball days are long since over.” He declined with a wave.

“That's what Kenma said,” Kuroo said with a grin. Iwaizumi shook his head.

“I don't play without this loser,” he replied, jerking his thumb at a depressed looking Oikawa. “Besides, I have personal reasons for not wanting to play. So really, thank you, but no.”

“Fair enough, I won't push it.” Kuroo smiled back at him.

“But you wouldn't drop it when I tried to make you,” Kenma muttered.

“You don't have a real reason for not wanting to play. You're just lazy,” Kuroo fired back.

“Your point?”

“Ooh, I know!” Bokuto chimed in.

“What is it, Bo?”

“We should have our match on Saturday!”

“It's Thursday,” Akaashi pointed out.

“Exactly! Then we only have to wait until the day after tomorrow to see which team is better! Obviously it'll be us,” Bokuto boasted.

“No,” Kenma and Akaashi said flatly at the same time.

“Aww, why not?” Bokuto pouted, looking like he could cry at any moment.

“Because it's really hard for setters to sync up with spikers for the first time on the fly like that. Not to mention Akaashi and I haven't played in a while. We need to practice first.” Kenma explained, noticing Kuroo's own pout out of the corner of his eye. He sighed. “What time is practice today?”

“4:30,” Kuroo answered, visibly perking up.

“I suppose I'll be there then. Akaashi?”

“Yeah, my last class lets out at 3:45. Which gym is it?” Akaashi asked Kuroo.

“Oh, I can show you! Can I meet you here? Say 4:15? I'll walk you!” Bokuto chirped from behind him. Akaashi turned to look at him in surprise.

“Uh, sure.” He agreed hesitantly. Bokuto fist pumped excitedly.

“Awesome, sweet, cool.” He rambled.

“You're getting loud again,” Akaashi shushed.

“Sorry, sorry.”

“Hey, Kitten,” Kuroo began.

“Schramm Hall,” Kenma sighed, knowing the question before Kuroo even had a chance to ask.

“Awesome,” he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who do you think would win between them? >:D
> 
> Let me know what you think, both of this chapter and who you think would win!!


	7. It Must Be the End of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter has taken me so long!! I got stuck writing the opening scene but I didn't want to skip it because I knew this is how I wanted this chapter to go I just had such a hard time writing it!
> 
> On another note, my friend introduced me to these two songs, and they are the most Kuroo and Bokuto songs I've ever heard. One is called The Wolf by the Spencer Lee Band, and the other is called Whistle While I Work It, and if you haven't heard them, I think you need to go listen to them. By listening to them on repeat I finally managed to find the motivation to finish this chapter because I just picture the two of them. Also, if you have any other BroKuroo songs, please comment them so I can listen to them! I may or may not have started a playlist with that name. xD

By the time Akaashi's class let out and he made it back to the dorms, he had decided to change in the room as opposed to at the gym. He didn't think he could handle seeing Bokuto change, but he knew he couldn't handle having Bokuto see _him_ change. Besides, it was a nice day out, so wearing shorts would be perfectly acceptable on the short walk to the gyms. Upon reaching his room, he changed into his volleyball gear, digging out his kneepads that he was now thankful he had decided to bring with him. He originally had no intentions of playing volleyball while he was here, and if Kenma hadn't opened his mouth, he probably would have kept it that way. At any rate, it was too late to back out now. Even if he attempted to, he was sure Kenma would kill him. A quick time check revealed that it was 4:10. _Close enough_ , he thought as he made his way out of the room and down towards the dining hall. He wasn't sure where exactly he was meeting Bokuto, but he had said 'here', so he supposed it meant the dining hall. Sure enough, as he approached he could see the silver haired spiker peering anxiously into the hall, most likely in search of him. As if sensing him, Bokuto turned around and caught sight of him.

 

“Please don't,” Akaashi said, noticing Bokuto inhaling deeply. The latter quickly deflated.

 

“Sorry,” he apologized yet again.

 

“That's alright,” Akaashi smiled shyly at him.

 

“Shall we go then?” Bokuto beamed, to which Akaashi nodded. Bokuto was practically bouncing as they walked along the path to the gyms, glancing over at Akaashi like he wanted to say something, and several times it looked like he was going to, but he always stopped himself and looked away before he ever did.

 

“Is everything alright, Bokuto?” Akaashi eventually asked, startling his companion.

 

“Oh! Yes! It's just, I wanted to ask you something, but I don't know how to bring it up,” the shorter man trailed off.

 

“So just ask,” Akaashi suggested.

 

“Right! Well, here's the thing. I was wondering, umm, what would I have to do to get you to be my boyfriend?” Bokuto asked innocently. Akaashi choked; on what, he wasn't sure, but he choked nonetheless.

 

“We met yesterday,” he spluttered.

 

“So?” Bokuto puzzled.

 

“So don't you think that's a little bit, I don't know, fast?”

 

“No?” Bokuto questioned, genuinely confused. Akaashi gaped at him. “I mean isn't dating supposed to be how people really get to know each other? It just means that we don't know as much about each other as most people do before they start dating.” By this point they had come to a full stop in the middle of the sidewalk, with people walking around them, looking annoyed at the idiots who were blocking traffic. Akaashi pulled Bokuto off to the side before answering him.

 

“I suppose you're right on the dating aspect, but that's still a little soon for the whole boyfriends thing.”

 

“Well, maybe. But can we at least date then?” Bokuto gave him a look that Akaashi couldn't quite decipher. Akaashi took a moment to look over his face, to take in how peaceful he looked when he was calm and serious.

 

“You know, I think I'd like that,” he smiled sincerely, Bokuto's face splitting back into a blinding beam.

 

“Really?” He exclaimed excitedly.

 

“You brought it up, don't sound so surprised,” Akaashi chuckled at his antics.

 

“I thought you were going to reject me,” Bokuto admitted sheepishly as they continued on their way.

 

“Why?”

 

“Well, like you said, we only met yesterday,” Bokuto echoed.

 

“True, but you haven't really given me any reason to turn you down otherwise,” Akaashi pointed out.

 

“Really?” Bokuto repeated, his excitement levels rising. “Kuroo bet that I would scare you away by now,” he pouted. Akaashi laughed.

 

“Well I'm glad I could help prove him wrong.”

 

“I can't wait to rub it in his stupid face!” Bokuto exclaimed, just as Akaashi caught sight of Kenma and Kuroo rounding the corner ahead of them. _Good thing you don't have to wait_ , he thought amusedly.

 

“Why don't you-”

 

“KUROOOOOOO!” Bokuto screamed, taking off ahead of Akaashi, who sighed in resignation. _So much for keeping it to himself for a few days_. The dark haired setter quickened his pace to catch up to the energetic duo and an offended looking Kenma, who was cringing away from Bokuto with a new brand of horror that Akaashi hadn't seen before.

 

“You're lying! There's no way you asked him and he actually said yes!” Kuroo was yelling at Bokuto, who was bouncing in place in front of the spiky haired boy.

 

“Well it shows how much you know cause I did and he did! So ha!” Bokuto shouted back. Kenma sidled up beside Akaashi.

 

“Is he telling the truth?” He asked quietly, not taking his eyes off the quarreling pair.

 

“Sadly,” Akaashi sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

 

“You actually agreed to date him?”

 

“Yeah. Originally he asked me to be his boyfriend but I thought that was going a little too fast so I got him to settle for a few dates. Guess it went to his head a bit.”

 

“You think?”

 

“Your guy isn't really helping my case any. Apparently they had a bet going. Kuroo thought Bokuto would 'scare me away', in his words.” Kenma snorted.

 

“Sounds like something Kuroo would do.”

 

“You've really gotten to know him, huh?” Akaashi questioned innocently.

 

“What? No, not really. He's just stupid and that's a stupid thing that a stupid person would do. That's all.” Kenma reasoned.

 

“Of course.”

 

They let the duo continue to argue for a minute more before Akaashi stepped in.

 

“Hey guys, aren't we going to be late for practice? You guys did want us to join, after all.”

 

“Eh, we're usually late.” Kuroo shrugged nonchalantly, finally moving past Bokuto to stand next to Kenma.

 

“That doesn't mean I want to be. Can we please go?” Kenma interjected before the black haired boys could get into an argument.

 

“Of course, Kitten.” Kuroo grinned before turning and leading the way into one of the gyms, Bokuto trailing behind them pouting.

 

“I don't believe it!” A voice called out as they entered. “Kuroo _and_ Bokuto, under the same roof _, before_ practice starts?” Akaashi looked over to see a short brown haired boy grinning at Kuroo from the side of the court.

 

“It must be the end of the world or something!” A slightly taller boy exclaimed with a laugh.

 

“Now now Yaku, Inuoka, play nice. I even brought a present,” Kuroo replied calmly, gesturing towards Kenma and Akaashi.

 

“New players?” A tall, silver haired boy piped up.

 

“Even better! Setters.”

 

“Woah seriously? Both of them?” A short, spiky brown haired boy asked.

 

“Sure are,” Kuroo grinned proudly, like he had made the best find in history.

 

“How did you manage to find not one, but two setters, in one day?” The first boy asked.

 

“Because I'm amazing,” came the confident reply.

 

“I hate to burst your bubble, Kuroo, but technically it was Bokuto who 'found' us,” Akaashi said, complete with finger quotes. He had to admit he was quite satisfied as he watched the smirk disappear from Kuroo's face and quickly be replaced with a scowl.

 

“It was a joint effort.”

 

“If you say so,” Akaashi said simply. Everyone else in the gym seemed to find this exchange hilarious, if the chorus of laughter was anything to go by.

 

“I like this guy,” the first boy chuckled, wiping pretend tears from his eyes.

 

“Yeah yeah, can it, Yaku.” Kuroo scowled, heading to the locker room, Bokuto trailing silently behind him.

 

“But seriously,” Yaku said as the door closed behind them. “Are you really both setters?”

 

“Yeah. I'm Akaashi Keiji, and this is Kenma Kozume. We both played in high school.”

 

“Oh thank god. We've been in desperate need of a setter, so it'll make it so much easier now that we have two.” The spiky brown haired boy spoke up.

 

“That's what Bokuto was saying. Which is why we're here I guess.”

 

“Speaking of Bokuto, what's gotten into him?”

 

“Yeah, normally he doesn't end up in a mood until halfway into practice.”

 

“Him and Kuroo were fighting.” Kenma spoke up.

 

“Really? About what?” The tall silver haired boy asked.

 

“I'm not sure. Something about a bet.”

 

“Man. Their bets can get so out of hand sometimes.” The third brown haired boy groaned.

 

“At any rate, we should introduce ourselves. I'm Yaku Morisuke.”

 

“Inouka So,” the third boy introduced himself.

 

“Komi Haruki,” came the spiky brown haired boy.

 

“Lev Haiba!” The tall silver haired boy exclaimed.

 

“Washio Tatsuki,” was a tall dark haired boy.

 

“Sarukui Yamato,” had dark brown hair.

 

“Kai Nobuyuki,” had short black hair.

 

“Yamamoto Taketora,” sported a bleached mohawk.

 

“Konoha Akinori,” wore his blond hair slightly longer.

 

“Fukanuga Shohei,” had a slight mullet, with his hair being longer in the back.

 

“It's nice to meet you all, I look forward to playing with you.” Akaashi greeted, bowing his head slightly as the group finished introducing themselves, Kenma tilting his head as well.

 

“We look forward to playing with a setter,” Lev grinned back.

 

“Well, I'm a little rusty, it's been a while since I've played.”

 

“But I'm sure you'll play just fine,” Kuroo boomed from behind him. Akaashi jumped, unaware that Kuroo had returned. With a clap of his hands, Kuroo announced he was ready to begin practice. Akaashi noticed several eye rolls as the crowd dispersed to begin their individual warm ups while they waited for the coach to arrive. He noticed Bokuto standing off to one side by himself, not really paying attention to anything, and wandered over to him.

 

“Hey, what's the matter?” He asked gently.

 

“Nothin.”

 

“Bokuto, you were so excited just a few minutes ago. What happened? Is it something Kuroo said?”

 

“The jerk doesn't think you really want to date me and you're just being nice,” Bokuto caved, looking like he was about to cry.

 

“You and I both know that's not the case.”

 

“I know, but...”

 

“Do you want me to talk to him?”

 

“What? No!” Bokuto yelled, then flinched at his own volume. “I mean, it doesn't matter to me,” he continued in a quieter voice.

 

“Will it make you feel better if I tell him the truth?”

 

“Well, maybe, but you don't have to do that!”

 

“It's ok, if it'll make you feel better, then I want to,” Akaashi smiled at him.

 

“Really?”

 

“You know, you doubt me a lot,” Akaashi teased.

 

“I don't doubt you! I'm sorry,” Bokuto's face fell again.

 

“Hey, I'm kidding. I know you don't. I'll talk to him after practice, alright?”

 

“Alright!” Bokuto beamed at Akaashi again, and he immediately felt his heart soar at the sight.

 

“And in the meantime?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Let's kick his ass.” Akaashi held out his fist, which Bokuto happily bumped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of Nekoma/Fukurodani characters, thankfully there are just enough that I can have 2 teams of 6 plus my 2 liberos so I can actually have the practice match between them like I had planned >:D Fukurodani needs a Nekoma player though haha
> 
> Yes, Kuroo is an asshole in this chapter. I'm sure we all have that one friend who pushes things too far sometimes. Right? Or is that just me? lol Aaaaaanyway, pretend it's for plot purposes or something. 
> 
> And as always, please let me know what you think!!


End file.
